Max And Tyson on MSN  NEAR XMAS!
by imma-pink-buble
Summary: Okies... so what would Max and Tyson say on msn ... NEAR xmas! ... well, probably something like me and my cousin, :   please R&R thanks , it's funny- to me :D... kinda random- to me and my cousin :D xxxxxxx


_**Okies so this is a random conversation me and my cousin had on msn :) …. Guess which one's me :3 :L**_

_**Hmm…. Ya , if you're wondering …. Actually, before people *if they were going to* review this I just wanna mak 1 or 3 things clear**_

_**1: I couldn't be arsed changing EVERY word so it would be spelt correctly … I don't think I changed any word actually :/**_

_**2: I spent forever changing the names **_

_**3: I would really REALLY really like a review :D**_

…_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Rawrr. dis iz NOT Max...**_

_**it jebuz on a cow eatn **__**ice cream**__** wid snow in hiz ears :L**_

Tyson Granger says

_Who is it so im scared :S :S _

Max Tate says

_**^^ itz up der **_

Tyson Granger says

_Hahahahahahahahaha wat you getting for christmas_

Max Tate says

_**jst gamz nd OMG food,,,,... nd perfume...nd a voucheeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr tngy :L yhoo**_

Tyson Granger says

_iPad_

Max Tate says

_**awesome *pokes it***_

Tyson Granger says

_hahaha SANTA_

Max Tate says

_**holy crap... he IS A STALKER. he lives uder mii bed **___

Tyson Granger says

_Noooooooo_

Max Tate says

_**yup nd he stole mii socks **_

Tyson Granger says

_how was the doctors_

Max Tate says

_**grand. mii mom RANG ME AT 7:30 ..but mii fon woz off den i got up at lik 10 nd wnt dwn twn... IT WAS UNBELIEVIBLY COLD .. oh, nd i slipped on snow nd spent 5 minz laffn *mii mom was a billion miles bhnd me :L ^**_

Tyson Granger says

_hahahahahahhaha z_

_:L:L:L:L:L:L x_

Max Tate says

_**¬¬ snow iz god's way of sayn : SCREW YHOO SKWL, DEY DNT NEED A 1/2 DAIII B4 XMAS EVE... lets givem a week **_

_**BUT shhhhhhhhh itsa secret **_

Tyson Granger says

_Yayyyy z_

Max Tate says

_**wwwwwwwo **_

_**/ came out rng xD**_

_**woooooooooooo**_

Tyson Granger says

_hahahahahahahaxD_

Max Tate says

_**immmmmma telll yhoo laffffffnnnnnnn attttt meeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**lol mii hands are bein controlllllifiedddddd by jebuz**_

Tyson Granger says

_LOL who you with_

Max Tate says

_**jebuz :L ammmmmmmmmm... no1 , imma social spasm hu iz also a hermit xD ie. Kai or boris**_

_**huuuuuuuuu yhoooooooo 'n ? **_

Tyson Granger says

_Nooneeee you_

Max Tate says

_**peter potter **_

_**:L**_

Tyson Granger says

_:L_

Max Tate winks

Max Tate says

_**lol dats peter potter **_

Tyson Granger says

_hahahahahha:L_

Max Tate says

_**shhh.. dnt laugh, or he'll eat yhooor soul **_

Max Tate winks

Tyson Granger says

_:O_

Max Tate says

_**c, e already ate peter pans :L**_

Max Tate winks

Tyson Granger just sent you a nudge.

Tyson Granger says

_sorry_

Max Tate just sent a nudge.

Max Tate says

_**earthquake xD**_

Tyson Granger says

_wer did you get the __cat__ and stuff cause i dont have it_

Max Tate says

_**amm...i clicked d tng wid d smilllliess ova der nd it cam up**_

Tyson Granger says

_Werr?_

Max Tate says

_**yhoo knw da tng der wid d :) face... i clikd der nd it cam up**_

_**lik beside d smileyyys**_

Tyson Granger says

_cant find it_

Max Tate says

_**...?**_

Tyson Granger says

_haha x_

Max Tate says

_**ahhhhh peter potter will attack yhoo **_

_***protects yhoo wid spork* **_

_**..kept prssn rng (...)**_

Tyson Granger says

_Watt x_

Max Tate says

_**.. yhoo knw d brakts .. i kpt prssn ( instd ov ) soo it wnt instd oc nd den i got confused nd den **__**harry potter**__** came out :L**_

Tyson Granger says

_Your so random_

Max Tate says

_**imm brb desperate house wives..wifes... agghhh weres a teacher wen yhoo need 1 :L**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Tyson Granger says

_okk byeee _

Max Tate says

_**-mre **_

Tyson Granger says

_Awwh no i lu more: 3_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Max Tate says

_**.,... equal **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**kkkz bbs **_

Tyson Granger says

_Okkieee xxxxxxxx_

_you have to stay in my house during xmas xx_

Max Tate says

_**lol amm... okies :L heya, its nat on *desperate house W...s :L**_

_**tis d season 2 b jolly, fa la la la la la le la la laaaaaaaaaaa **_

Tyson Granger says

_Laaaaaaaaaa laaaa why isnt it on?_

Max Tate says

_**ammm... it nat on til afta xmas ... **_

Tyson Granger says

_ohh_

Max Tate says

_**epic wonder of awesomeness, is found ina **__**pineapple**__** on a stick in josephs' donkeys' pickle**_

Tyson Granger says

_your so random_

Max Tate says

_**mon nar ? STOP SPEAKING NONSENSE...im onlii pass level :L**_

Tyson Granger says

_hahahaaha x_

Max Tate says

_**lolz woops,, rd it bakwrdz.. **__**¬¬ made mre sense dat waii tho :/**_

Tyson Granger says

_Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLyy_

Max Tate says

_**byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx , xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxly mre **_

Tyson Granger says

_Lyy u mree _

Max Tate says

_**LIAR,,, i ly mre **__**¬¬ woah, if a randomer saw dat deyd b lik...wooooah **_

Tyson Granger says

_hahhaha bye xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Max Tate says

_**byye xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lol soooo that's it :D

R&R ..feel free to attack the convo. if you want :)

Hmm…. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And if you don't celebrate it…

MERRY CHRISTMAS anyways !

Ps! SNOW IS FRIGGIN' COLD . .. :L

Omg smilies don't work on this :L

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


End file.
